


2 v 1

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Kanan plays soccer for some reason, Maridia checking out Kanan, Maridia-established relationship, Multi, Slight pining?, they're all first years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Maridia thinks Kanan is hot.That's it





	

A high pitched scream echoes through the classroom as Ohara Mari throws the curtain shades open, yelling “Shiny!” at the top of her lungs, and slams the window open. The class grows silent for a single second, and then they go back to chatting with each other without missing a beat.

Kurosawa Dia just glares at Mari’s back, who is still facing the open window triumphantly, hands on her hips, as if she has done something absolutely amazing.

(Which she hadn’t, of course. She just screamed a random English phrase in the middle of lunch.)

“Please close the window.” Dia says exasperatedly. “It’s too cold.”

Mari slowly turns around at Dia. In a matter of fact tone of voice, she says,

“No. And it’s still autumn, Kurosawa.” and resumes staring out the window.

 _Of course. I give up. It’s impossible to argue with her._ Dia thinks, and out loud, she says, grudgingly,

“You win.”

Mari looks back at her, smirks, and continues staring outside. Dia just stares at her until her brain finally registers the fact that Mari has been staring out the window for a very long time. She slowly gets up from her desk and slinks behind Mari, lazily wrapping her hands around the other girl’s stomach.

“Hey.” she says. Mari jumps, and before she turns back to the window Dia catches a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Dia smiles, and snuggles her cheek into the crook of the other girl’s shoulder.

“Watching her again?” Dia asks, her eyelids fluttering closed. The cool air and Mari’s warmth makes her sleepy.

Mari replies,

“Yeah. Except today she’s playing soccer. I _had_ to watch.”

Dia’s eyes open very, very wide and she stands up pin straight. She almost hisses,

“Why didn’t you tell me so earlier?”

Mari shrugs her shoulders apologetically. “I was…distracted.”

“Haha, very funny. Now move a bit so I can see.” Dia nudges Mari a bit, and they both peer out the window.

The sky is a rich blue, and it’s slightly windy. Both girls shiver slightly.

Kanan is outside playing soccer with a small team made up of mostly upperclassmen. From their classroom, they have a perfect view of her playing. She’s sweating, and when they finally stop for a quick break, Kanan sits down on a bench underneath a small tree to cool herself down. She languidly sits back, stretching her arms and legs and brushing her hair out her eyes. Sweat rolls down her forehead and she smiles slightly.

“She’s so hot.” Mari mumbles in a strangled tone of voice. “It almost makes me angry.”

Dia nods vigorously, and blurts out a hasty “She looks really good today.”

Kanan continues to play, and they stare at her, transfixed.

When the bell finally rings, they slip into their seats, murmuring to each other.

It would be great if they were able to date her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first SS! fanfic! And of course its the third year OT3.  
> I wanted to convey the stage before they all started dating. Diamari are slightly pining after Kanan, and they want to get their feelings across but don't really know how to do that. So they just stare at her from a window and mumble about it. Haha. I hope I conveyed these feelings correctly.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading my stuff! Kudos and feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
